conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Spoofs
Below is a list of spoofs that are involved in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. Spoofs Hungover *A Clockwork Orange — The opening sequence is a direct spoof of the opening sequence of the film as well as the music of The Funeral of Queen Mary. The Panther King's milk obsession is another reference to the film. Windy *Full Metal Jacket — Birdy's quote "You love manual, long time" is a reference to the infamous "Me love you long time" scene from the film. *Blue Velvet — The conversation between Conker and the barrel is taken verbatim from Frank and Jeffrey's "Go for a Ride" dialogue. Barn Boys *The Looney Tunes — Jack seems to speak in a manner similar to Foghorn Leghorn. *Monty Python's The Meaning of Life — Marvin explodes from overeating just like Mr. Creosote *Terminator — Haybot, Suzie 9mm (parody of Uzi 9mm) and A Bridge Too Narrow. In the trailer for Conker: Live & Reloaded, some quotes are taken off from Terminator 2: Judgement Day, changing "men" in "squirrels" and "machines" in "Tediz". Bat's Tower Sloprano *Jaws — The Great Mighty Poo dragging the Sweet Corn in the first subchapter of Sloprano. The Bullfish eating the pier in Bat's Tower is a spoof of the same scene in Jaws. *The Wizard of Oz — The Great Mighty Poo's "flushing" scene. Uga Buga *Raiders of the Lost Ark (Indiana Jones) — The cavemen chased by the rock in the beginning of Uga Buga is a parody of Indy followed in the introduction of the film. *Eyes Wide Shut — The password to the club is the same as in the movie. *The Godfather — Don Weaso's scene after the club scenario. *Gladiator — The colosseum scene is a spoof of Gladiator. *Jurrasic Park — The way Fangy eats the cavemen is exactly like the velociraptor from Jurassic Park. Spooky *Scream — Ghost Face in the river in the Spooky chapter. *Bram Stoker's Dracula — Count Batula's character design, as well as his quotes reference the titular character. And in the Xbox version, Conker dons a Van Helsing outfit. *Monty Python and the Holy Grail — The dialogue of Count Batula *The Blair Witch Project — The bloody handprints all over the walls at Count Batula's mansion. It's War! *Saving Private Ryan — The Assault subchapter of It's War on Tediz Beach is near-identical to the opening beach scene of Saving Private Ryan. *Ferris Buelers Day Off — During the assault on Tediz island when Conker is looking around and sees all the squirrels getting killed, one of the squirrels runs by while screaming "Save Ferris!" prior to getting shot. *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade — The quote "Tediz? I hate these guys" is similar to Indy's line "Nazis. I hate these guys", from The Last Crusade. *The Exorcist — The Little Girl's head spins in a similar fashion to and the line "Do you know what your c***ing daughter did?!" *Apocalypse Now — When the war is over and the soldiers are leaving the island, Conker and the SHC Sergeant have a short chat on the horrors of war. At the end of the conversation, the SHC Sergeant quotes the famous "The horror.... the horror" line used at the end of the film. Heist *Matrix — The Enter the Matrix sequence in Heist. Neo Conker is based on the character Neo. Berri herself is based on Trinity. Also, Conker checking out the weapons, when the game is locked up while fighting Heinrich, in a similar fashion. *Alien and Aliens — Heinrich pops out of The Panther Kings chest and Conker fights him with a mechanical suit and quotes Sigourney Weaver's line "Get away from her you bitch". *Pulp Fiction — Conker is given a wide range of weapons to choose from at one point, however he eventually chooses a katana in order to kill Heinrich. *American Beauty — In the video after the credits, Conker calls the bartender "Cowboy", and asks him to pour more in his glass, just like Lester. Multiplayer *Resevoir Dogs — The weasels are given colors as names in the multiplayer mode. *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory — When they win in a multiplayer game, the Tediz sing the "Oompa-loompa" song. *Star Wars - Doon is a parody of the saga; SHC come with Millenium Falcon, and the planet resembles Tatooine; R2D2 can also be seen. The quote "Aren't you a little short to be a Grim Reaper?", referred to Gregg is also by Star Wars and the window in the caveu is the same as the one of Emperor's Throne Room. Misc *From Dusk till Dawn - When getting a cash wad, there is a chance for Conker to say "I'm gonna get tanked tonight" in the same tone as Earl McGraw. *Who Wants to be a Millionaire - Referenced in dialogue when getting a wad of cash. Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded